Wolverine
The Wolverine was a Canadian Mutant who was once affiliated with Team X, but gained recognition for his association and membership within the X-Men. Although he had lived for nearly two hundred years, the Wolverine was made an amnesic due to William Stryker. Due to this, he spent much time attempting to recover his lost memories. Arrogant, brash, rude and ruthless, the Wolverine went by many names. Originally he was known simply as James Howlett and later came to use the name Logan. After his amnesia, he continued to use the Logan name, having had forgotten his true name. Although he was born in the Original Timeline, the Wolverine lived through the rise of the Sentinels and the apocalypse started by them. It was due to him being immortal that it was his conscience that was sent back in time to stop the Sentinels. Hence, with each second he experienced in the past, the Wolverine created the New Timeline. Biography Origin Born in Canada in the 1800s, James Howlett was a sickly child who was often bedridden. Nonetheless, he found a friend in Victor Logan, an older boy who lived nearby. One day, the man whom James thought was his father was killed by Thomas Logan, Victor's father. Learning that Thomas was his father, James' mutation manifested and he killed the man. Disowned by his mother, James ran away with Victor and vowed to never leave him. As he grew older, James stopped aging. Times Betwixt Running off to America, James and Victor fought for the North in the American Civil War, despite being Canadians. Later, the two returned to Canada and when World War One broke out, the two fought on the Canadian front. Staying in Canada, they again fought in World War Two, but were separated as James ended up on the Pacific front. Captured by the Japanese, James was made a prisoner of war. After the discovery of his powers, he was locked in a well. During the atomic bombing of Nagasaki, James saved the life of Ichirō Yashida, who then attempted to offer him a samurai sword. After the end of the war, James went to the United States, where he stayed around the Washington, D.C. area for several years, acting as a mob enforcer. Later, James reunited with Victor and joined the US special forces. However, he found Victor to be unstable, but the two nonetheless attracted the attention of William Stryker. Due to this, the two joined Team X. It was then that James gained the name Wolverine. Weapon X During the time Wolverine spent at Team X, he befriended John Wraith. However, due to his arrogant nature, James remained hostile towards Fred Dukes, Agent Zero and Wade Wilson. Sticking with the group for four years, when the squad attacked an African village for Adamantium, James refused to kill innocents like Victor. Abandoning his brother and Team X, Wolverine returned to Canada. Knowing he had made an enemy in William Stryker, James took up the name Logan. Ending up in a relationship with Kayla Silverfox, Logan enjoyed a quiet life as a lumberjack. For several years his life was peaceful until Victor returned into his life and seemingly killed Kayla. Out for revenge, Logan was once again encountered by William who offered to bond Adamantium onto his bones. Becoming Weapon X, Wolverine found himself more powerful than ever and escaped Stryker's clutches. Finding himself in a conspriacy, Logan eventually found Kayla alive and Victor working for Stryker. Fighting a horribly changed Wilson, Logan fought him off with Victor. However, after the battle, he was shot in the skull and left amnesic by Stryker. The X-Men Left amnesic, Logan learned of his name from Gambit and left for Japan. He was constantly attacked by fearsome nightmares of his past. Often this including the adamantium bonding process and the Nagasaki bombing. Although he was able to piece together the latter, the former always eluded him. After spending an undisclosed amount of time there, he left for Canada, staying in Albert and British Columbia. Eventually, after about eighteen years, Logan found a young American girl hiding out in his truck. Giving the girl, Rogue, a ride, the two were attacked by a further mutated Victor. Knocked unconscious, Wolverine was rescued by the X-Men and brought to the X-Mansion. Happy to discover Rogue was safe and had been registered as a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Logan attempted to leave the group, being hostile to everyone, including Charles Xavier. However, when Xaiver offered him a chance to discover his past, Logan decided to stay, finding himself falling in love with Jean Grey and at odds with Cyclops. Finding a mentor in Xavier, Logan began to care for Rogue like a daughter and when Magneto kidnapped her, was adamant the X-Men rescue her. Joining the X-Men, Logan fought at the Battle of the Statue of Liberty and rescued Rogue. Learning from Charles that the secrets to his past were at Alkali Lake, Logan travelled there but found nothing. Upon heading back to the X-Mansion, he found himself in charge for the night. When the school was attacked by Stryker, Wolverine escaped with Rogue, Iceman and Pyro. However, knowing some children got kidnapped, Logan, finding his past closer, met up with Jean and Storm. During the Battle of Alkali Lake, Wolverine fought Lady Deathstrike and learned it was Stryker who gave him the Adamantium. After the battle, Jean, much to Logan's dismay, sacrificed herself so that the others could survive. However, Jean did not stay dead long, as she was found unconscious at Alkali Lake, having had seemingly killed Cyclops. Learning the truth about Jean's "Phoenix" persona from Charles, it did not deter Logan's feelings for her. Nonetheless, he was unable to prevent her from joining Magneto and killing Charles. Logan also gave Rogue his approval to take the Leech Cure. At the Battle of Alcatraz, Logan found a way to give Magneto the Leech Cure. However, when he found Jean hurting people he was forced to kill her, giving him much distress. The Japan Saga Unable to handle the guilt that came with killing Jean, Logan abandoned the Wolverine title and headed back to Canada, living as a hermit in the Yukon territory. For a long time Logan lived this life, being tortured by visions of Jean and living out nightmares of Japan, Kayla, Weapon X and other figments of his forgotten past. By this time Logan was able to vividly remember his experiences in Japan. Ironically enough, a young woman named Yukio arrived to take Logan to Japan, to meet a dying Yashida. Although he initially refused, Logan later accepted and flew to Japan where he met Yashida's son, Shingen, and grandaughter, Mariko. Discovering that Yashida had discovered a way to transfer the X-Gene and wanted to take Logan's healing factor for himself, Logan refused the man's offer. Later Viper planted a robot inside Logan's heart to suppress his healing factor. After Yashida's death, Logan attended his funeral, which was attacked by the Yakuza. Fighting them off and taking Mariko to safety, Logan bonded with her and the two became lovers. However, the persistant gangsters nonetheless kidnapped her, forcing Logan to kill Shingen and make his way to Yashida Tower. There he fought Yashida, actually alive and in a robotic suit, and had his adamantium claws cut off. Nonetheless, he managed to kill Yashida and let go of Jean's death. Travelling the world later with Yukio as his bodyguard, for some time the two travelled. Eventually they separated and went their own paths. Arriving in an airport one day, Logan was approached by Magneto and then surprisingly, Charles Xavier. The two told him of the Sentinels and the danger it posed for mutants. Days of Future Past Having Magneto reforge the adamantium onto his claws, Logan gathered up the X-Men and watched as the Sentinels first killed mutants, and then everything else. With no end in sight, Logan, being timeless, offered to have Kitty Pryde phase his conscience back into his younger body in the 1970s to stop Bolivar Trask from being murdered by Mystique. Before leaving, he was instructed by Xavier and Magneto to reunite the two despite their differences. Thus, the Battle for the Future was started. Despite the pain, the process worked and Logan wound up in his younger body. Making his way to the X-Mansion, he found the school shut down and the young professor without his powers and in a derelict condition, drunk and depressed. Convincing him to free a young Magneto from the Pentagon, the Wolverine recruited Peter Maximoff to his cause. After freeing Erik they headed to Paris where Wolverine saw the young William Stryker. Haunted by flashbacks of his time at Weapon X, Logan nearly lost control of his mind and almost woke up in the future. Eventually he stabilized and alongside the Professor and Hank, returned the mansion. There he attempted to get Xavier to use his powers and find Mystique. After Charles failed to properly use Cerebro, Logan got him to astrally project himself to the future in the Original Timeline and communicate with the older Charles Xavier. Helping the young professor get his motivation back, Logan and Hank went to confront Magneto, who was attempting to kill Bolivar Trask and President Nixon. Although he attempted to attack Magneto, he was impaled by metal rods and shot out into the Potomac River. There Logan struggled to retain consciousness. Although he eventually passed out, it was okay, ast he Battle for the Future had been won. Waking in the altered future, Logan saw the success of his actions as all of his fallen teammates, including Rogue, had been resurrected and the school open. Upon going to confront Xavier, he discovered that Jean and Scott had also been revived. He then proceeded to confront Xavier, who promised to reveal to Logan everything that had happened since he drowned in the river and woke up, while also revealing that he was now the history teacher of the institute. New Timeline Biography Due to the events of his timetravelling, the Wolverine of the New Timeline's mind was overriden by that of the Old Timeline during the Battle for the Future. Waking up once in Paris, Logan was led to believe himself to be on acid. Later, Logan found himself in a river, struggling to get out until he was fished out by Mystique, who was posing as William Stryker. Safe for a short amount of time, Logan was then kidnapped by the real William Stryker, who turned him into the animal-like Weapon X until he was rescued by the X-Men. Logan later found his semblance and joined the X-Men, acting as a history teacher at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters until his mind was again overriden by that of the Old Timeline Logan. Powers The Wolverine's primary power was a healing factor. This allowed him to heal many wounds, including reparing broken bones. It also slowed down his aging, making him practically immortal, aging about ten years every fifty years. However, his aging only slowed down after puberty. His most notable features were his claws, which were three bones protruding from in between his fingers. Much like the rest of his bones, Wolverine's claws were coated with adamantium, making them much more deadly. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline